Minako in London
by sythiar
Summary: Wie es sich zugetragen haben könnte, dass Minako, als sie noch als Sailor V in London tätig gewesen war, Alan kennen lernte, ihren damaliger Freund. Vielleicht eine etwas zu dramatische Version des Ganzen. Urteilt selbst.


**Minako in London**

Heute war ein wundervoller Herbsttag. Zwar war London noch immer in leichte Nebelschwaden gehüllt, doch niemand schien darüber unglücklich zu sein, denn heiterer Sonnenschein drang manchmal zwischen den Fetzen hindurch und erhellte die Strassen und schien auf das Gemüt jedes Bewohners dieser Stadt die gleiche Wirkung zu haben. Überall konnte man fröhliche Menschen sehen: Pärchen, Familien, lachende Kinder... niemand schien sich an einem solchen Tag um das bisschen Nebel zu kümmern.

In ein paar Minuten würde die Sonne hinter den Häusern der Stadt untergehen und die Läden würden sich schliessen. Die Menschen, die jetzt noch so zahlreich die Strasse bevölkerten, würden dann nach Hause gehen, es sich vor dem Fernseher bequem machen, denn das taten die meisten Engländer, oder sie würden mit ihren Familien zu Abend essen. Andere, wie zum Beispiel die zahllosen Touristen, würden am Abend ausgehen also entweder ein gutes Restaurant aufsuchen oder, und das wäre wohl wahrscheinlicher, denn man munkelt ja, dass die Kochkünste der Engländer nicht besonders gut seien, sie würden sich in einem Kino oder einer Disco vergnügen.

Jetzt war es Abend und Minako war es gar nicht nach einer Disco zumute. Minako liebte London. London mit seinem regen Treiben, mit seinen blassen, im Nebel verschwindenden Lichtern; auf irgend eine Weise war London für Minako schon immer eine romantische Stadt gewesen. Schon seit ihrer Kindheit hatte sie davon geträumt, einmal nach London fliegen zu dürfen und nun ist dieser Traum so unerwartet in Erfüllung gegangen. Eigentlich hätte sie über diese Tatsache glücklich sein sollen, doch die Umstände, die sie nach London gebracht hatten, liessen sie erschauern.

Sie war, wenn man das so sagen konnte, eine Kämpferin für die Gerechtigkeit, in ihrer eigenen kleinen Mission, die sie noch immer nicht so ganz verstand, in der aber ihr weisser Kater Artemis, mit dem sie sprechen konnte, eine ganz entscheidende Rolle spielte. Er war es auch, der herausgefunden hatte - wie war Minako immer noch ein Rätsel - dass sich in London ein Monster aufhielt. Minakos Ziel war es nun dieses Monster zu suchen, zu fangen oder, wenn nötig, es auch zu töten, doch dies war gar nicht so einfach, denn diese Art von Monster tarnten sich als Menschen! Minakos einzige Hoffnung war, dass es sich einmal zu erkennen geben würde und so viel aufsehen erregte, dass sie oder Artemis davon erfuhren. Seltsamerweise wussten weder die Londoner Polizei noch der britische Geheimdienst etwas von der Bestie.

Minako verbrachte also ihren Aufenthalt, wenn man Artemis nicht als Begleitung zählen wollte, allein, ganz auf sich gestellt. Sie konnte jedoch nicht wissen, dass sich das bald ändern würde, vielleicht schneller, als sie es wollte.

Alan war Student und studierte hier in London an einer angesehenen Universität. Heute Abend jobbte er als Pizzalieferant der Restaurantkette „Pizza For You". Er mochte diesen Job nicht besonders, doch hatte er eben keinen anderen gefunden. Gelangweilt sass er hinter dem Steuer seines kalkweissen Pizzalieferwagens mit seiner knallroten Aufschrift und raste durch die Strassen. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagte ihm, dass er die Pizza mit Sicherheit schon wieder zu spät liefern würde, wenn er sich nicht beeilte. Schon sah er die Ampel vor sich auf Rot springen, wie ein Warnlicht.

„Nein, nicht schon wieder." dachte er und trat auf das Gaspedal.

Doch was war das? Ein blondes Mädchen oder eine junge Frau - so genau sah er das nicht mehr - rannte vor ihm über die Strasse!

Mit einem Fluch zwischen seinen Zähnen, von seinen Lippen unterdrückt, trat Alan auf die Bremse und entlockte den Gewinden seines Motors ein furchtbares Quietschen. Die Reaktion kam jedoch trotz allem ein wenig zu spät, denn Alan fühlte - wie an seinem eigenen Körper - den Widerstand an seiner Stossstange und ein wenig auch auf der Motorhaube. Sobald der Wagen zum Stehen gekommen war, öffnete er in aller Eile und darum eher ungeschickt die Schnalle des Sicherheitsgurtes und dann schliesslich die Autotür. Als es schliesslich neben seinem Wagen anlangte... war von der Person, die er schwer verletzt geglaubt hatte nichts mehr zu sehen.

Verdutzt blieb Alan eine geschlagene Minute lang stehen, bis er sich der Hupen wütender Fahrer gewahrte und zu seiner Beschämung verstand, dass er halb auf der Kreuzung stehen geblieben war. So schnell er konnte, nahm er wieder Platz und setzte seine Fahrt fort, nicht mehr schnell diesmal, denn die Pizza würde er eh nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausliefern können.

Keuchend vor Schmerzen öffnete Minako ihre Haustüre. Kaum konnte sie denn Schlüssel drehen, so überwältigt wurde sie von ihr, dieser Pein, die ihren Arm und an der Seite hinauf schoss und ihr Rückgrat erstarren liess. Mit einer letzten Bewegung, die sie ihre ganze Kraft zu kosten schien, schwang sie die Haustüre zu, deren Knall wohl sicher gerade mehr als einer ihrer Nachbarn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, und liess sich, an die kalkgetünchte Wand gelehnt, ihr entlang auf den Boden sinken, einen Seufzer ausstossend. Sie befand sich schon nahe am Rande ihres Bewusstseins, als sie wie von Fern eine Stimme vernahm.

„Minako? Du bist ja heute spät dran!" es war Artemis, noch war es ihm wohl entgangen, dass irgend etwas nicht stimmte, hielt ihre Schwäche für pure Müdigkeit...

... Schwärze...

... süsse, zur Vergessenheit verführende Ohnmacht...

„MINAKO!", für wenige Sekunden war der Schmerz von Artemis' Krallen auf ihrer Haut nur um ein weniges stärker als der ihrer Quetschungen, „Minako, was ist passiert? War es der Dämon? Minako, komm zu dir!"

Verschwommen konnte Minako das schneeweisse Gesicht ihres Freundes ausmachen. „Ein Auto..." brachte sie zwischen den Lippen hervor und es war, als löste jedes Wort eine kleine Explosion in ihrer Seite aus, da Worte unweigerlich mit Atmen verbunden waren.

„Ein Auto!" fragte Artemis ungläubig.

„Ja, ein weisser Pizzalieferwagen... tut mir leid... aber... ich hatte wirklich keine Zeit mehr, eine Pizza zu bestellen..." versuchte Minako trotz allem zu scherzen.

„Oder dich von ihm ins Krankenhaus fahren zu lassen!" Artemis war es gar nicht zum Lachen zumute nicht einmal ein Wort seines häufigen Spotts, den ihm bei ihrem Versagen meist leicht über die Lippen kam, fiel ihm nun ein.

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ich war verwandelt. Ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass er mich erkennt, ausserdem musste ich den Dämon weiter verfolgen. Ich merkte wohl etwas zu spät, wie schwer es mich erwischt hatte... ausserdem scheine ich ein wenig nachzulassen... ich hätte aufmerksamer sein sollen... ich... hätte das Auto... sehen sollen... ausweichen..."

Minako war am Ende ihrer Kräfte, Artemis fühlte das – und er konnte ihr nicht helfen, nicht einmal in ihr eigenes Zimmer tragen konnte er sie. Wie sie so da lag, die Augen geschlossen, so hilflos. Ach, wäre er doch mehr als nur eine einfache Katze! Artemis seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg in das Schlafzimmer seines Schützlings, um eine Decke zu holen. Wenigsten frieren sollte sie auf dem zerkratzten Parkettboden nicht (das kleine, alte Appartement hatte keine Bodenheizung) und vielleicht war es ja gar nicht so schlimm, wie es auf den ersten Augenblick aussah; Minako musste nur darüber schlafen und dann... Artemis wusste, dass er sich selbst belog, aber was blieb ihm denn in seiner eigenen Ohnmacht und Verzweiflung schon übrig?

Nachdem er seine Freundin einigermassen zureichend mit der Decke gedeckt hatte, tapste er wie ein Tiger im Käfig von einer Seite des Flurs zur anderen und wieder zurück, mutlos, seine Gedanken immer um dasselbe kreisen lassend - als sein Blick auf einmal auf das Telefon fiel. Und dann kam ihm auf einmal eine Idee. Sicher, er war eine Katze, aber er besass dennoch die seltsame Fähigkeit zur menschlichen Sprache, mit der wohl kaum noch eine andere seiner Art aufwarten konnte. Alle anderen seiner Art waren damals bei diesem grossen Krieg... er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich auf sein nächstes Vorhaben. Noch nie hatte er ein Kommunikationsgerät dieser Art benutzt, aber er hatte Minako etwa schon ein dutzend Mal dabei an, nein, zugeschaut.

Mit einem gekonnten Sprung setzte er von der roten, weichen Couch, auf der er so gerne schlief auf das kleine Tischen über, auf dem sich das Telefon befand über und stupste mit seiner Pfote den Hörer von der Gabel. Was nun? Wo bewahrte Minako nur die Notrufnummern auf? Ach ja.

Artemis schlug mit einer Pfote das kleiner Lederne Büchlein neben dem Telefon auf, während er mit der anderen den Hörer davor bewahrte vom Tisch zu rutschen. Da hatte er auch schon die Nummer. Ungeschickt drückte er mit einer seiner Pfoten die Tasten.

„London City Hospital.", meldete sich die Stimme am anderen Ende, ein wenig ausdruckslos durch die fortgeschrittenen Nacht.

„Es tut mir leid, sie so spät noch stören zu müssen", Artemis versuchte der ihm angebotenen Gleichgültigkeit eisernen Willen entgegenzusetzen, „aber es handelt sich hier um einen Notfall!" Artemis fühlte, wie sich die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung bei letzterem Wort anspannte und er fuhr fort: „Eine Nachbarin von mir, Aino, 15, Tulipdrive, im östlichen Stadtteil hat sich heute Abend schwer verletzt, ich vermute, sie wurde von einem Auto angefahren. Sie hat gerade das Bewusstsein verloren. Ich weiss nicht, wie sie es hierher in die Wohnung geschafft hat, noch, warum sie nicht einen Arzt aufgesucht..."

„Können sie mir noch einmal die Adresse und Name der Verunfallten nennen, bitte?" unterbrach die Stimme Artemis schnarrend.

„Sicher. 15, Tulipdrive. Aino." antwortete Artemis, der jetzt doch ein wenig von seiner Sicherheit einbüsste „Ich werde aber nicht mehr da sein, wenn sie kommen, da ich... da ich Nachts arbeiten muss, Sie... Sie werden sie also alleine vorfinden..."

Alan sass gerade vor dem Fernseher, eine Schüssel Popcorn vor sich, als ihn auf einmal das laute Auf und Ab einer Krankenwagensirene aufschrecken liess. Normalerweise hätte ihn das zum normalen Stadtlärm gehörende Gellen nicht im mindesten gestört, doch heute liess es ihn mit einer erschreckenden Klarheit an das Mädchen - denn es war ein Mädchen gewesen, dessen war er sich nun sicher - von heute Abend denken. Nein, er hatte sie nicht vergessen. Er hatte einfach versucht, den Gedanken so gut wie möglich zu verdrängen. Wie konnte er nur? Vielleicht war sie ja verletzt! Vielleicht sogar tot! Und es war alles seine Schuld. Wenn er sich das eingestanden dann waren ihm solche Gedanken heute Abend sicher schon weiss-nicht-wie-viele Male durch der Kopf gegangen... Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein? Hatte er in diesem Augenblick wirklich nur an diese verdammte Pizza gedacht, oder war es doch eher die Angst gewesen, zur Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden?

Er musste es wissen, was mit ihr geschehen ist. Selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass er wegen Fahrerflucht dran kam. Aber woher sollte er die Information bekommen? Es gab drei verschiedene Hospitäler in der Stadt und alle abzuklappern und unter ihnen gerade _sie_ zu finden - ganz abgesehen davon dass es in London massenweise blonde, eher kleinere Mädchen gab, die in Krankenhäuser lagen... es war ganz einfach unsinnig!

Alan setzte sich wieder hin, denn er war in der Aufregung aufgestanden und wie wild umher geschritten. Doch auch als er versuchte ein paar Mal ruhig durchzuatmen, konnte er weder sein Gewissen noch seinen Herzschlag einigermassen zur Ruhe bringen.

Ja, was brachte es denn, jetzt, zu dieser Zeit, in irgendeinem Hospital anzurufen? Die Menschen in der Nachtschicht hatten auch ohne seine Befürchtungen und vielleicht abwegigen Vorstellung genug zu tun. Und trotzdem... wie ein gehetztes Tier schoss Alan in die Höhe und tastete mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Hörer seines kabellosen Telefons und liess es beinahe fallen, als er es aus der Verankerung an der Wand neben der Tür zu seinem Zimmer hob. Noch immer war er unschlüssig, ob er die Nummer wählen sollte oder nicht, aber sein Körper schien ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen und er hatte die Nummern, die er schon so gut kannte, da er sie während dieses schon fast verflossenen Abends mindestens ein halbes Duzend mal nachgeschlagen hatte, schon getippt, bevor er seine Gedanken zum Gegenteil hatte überzeugen können – es war die Nummer des London City Hospitals, dem nächsten Hospital, welchem als Einzugsgebiet dieser Stadtteil überantwortet worden war.

Das Wartezeichen dröhnte ihm aus der Muschel entgegen durch seinen Kopf und liess ihm vor Schreck beinahe sein Herz stillstehen.

Dann eine Stille, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit erscheinen wollte.

Und dann wieder dieses Zeichen diesmal hatte er den Hörer wohlweislich von seinem Ohr entfernt um nicht mehr die volle Wucht des Schalls über sich ergehen zu lassen.

_Meine Güte, Alan, reiss dich zusammen_, wisperte es in seinem Geist schliesslich, doch der Spott seiner zweiflerischen Gedanken stieg in seinem Kopf schliesslich beinahe zu so einer Lautstärke an, dass er die ein wenig verschlafene Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung beinahe überhört hätte und so nicht mit der nötigen Schnelligkeit darauf reagierte. Erst nach einer Weile begannen die Worte einen erkennbaren Sinn zu ergeben und sich zu einer Frage zu formen:

„Wer ist da?" in der Frage schwang schon einen Anflug von Besorgnis mit.

„Alan Giles..." auf einmal war Alan wieder ganz geistesgegenwärtig „Mein Name ist Alan Giles und ich brauche ein Auskunft von Ihnen. Ist heute gegen den frühen Abend oder später ein blondes Mädchen mit ziemlich langen Haaren notfallmässig eingeliefert worden?"

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte ein Stille von nur ein paar Sekunden, die Alan schon fast wieder in seine vorherige Unruhe gerissen hätte, wäre da nicht ein leises kaum hörbares Blättern gewesen.

„Moment... wie alt sagten Sie sei das Mädchen?" meldete sich die Stimme wieder.

„Ich habe noch gar nichts gesagt. Ich bin mir auch nicht wirklich sicher aber vermutlich zwischen 14 und 16 Jahren."

„Nun gut, warten sie einen Moment, ich setze mich schnell mit dem leitenden Arzt in Verbindung."

Ein leises Klicken war zu hören als die Person auf der anderen Seite die Leitung wechselte und dann war da wieder diese nervtötende Stille. Alan fühlte, wie ihm der Schweiss ausbrach und dabei war es in seinem Zimmer noch nicht einmal 20 Grad warm. Er schaute aus dem Fenster in die unendliche Schwärze der Nacht, nur erhellt durch ein oder zwei Fenster des gegenüberliegenden Hauses, und gewahrte das leise Rauschen von unterhalb, der nächtliche Stadtverkehr, ein ewiger Strom, die Adern der Stadt, pulsierendes Leben...

„Sind Sie noch dran?" die schon beinahe gellende Stimme riss ihn aus seinem Nachsinnen.

„Ja."

„Nun, es ist tatsächlich jemand eingeliefert worden, auf den die Beschreibung zutrifft. Das Mädchen ist 14 Jahre alt und ist trotz ihres blonden Haares von japanischer Nationalität, das sollte sie sein... ja... Sind Sie mit ihr verwandt oder haben Sie eine persönliche Bindung zu ihr?"

„Äh... nein." die Worte entglitten ihm, noch ehe ihm in den Sinn kam, dass es vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, in dieser Angelegenheit zu lügen.

„Nun, dann darf ich Ihnen auch keine weiteren Daten mehr liefern. Tut mir leid."

Alan fluchte in sich hinein. „Sagen Sie,... ist sie... ist sie schwer verletzt?"

„Nun ja, wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen; sie sah schon etwas übel aus. Ein paar Quetschungen, vor allem an der linken Seite, und mindestens zwei Rippen sind gebrochen, und einige Muskeln an der Seite angerissen... reicht Ihnen das für den Augenblick?"

Alan schwieg. Sein Herz war wie zu Stein erstarrt und er bemerkte kaum, wie ihm der Hörer entglitt. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dies nicht das Mädchen war, dass er angefahren hatte.

Ja.

Es reichte ihm.

Vollkommen.

Grelles Licht schmerzte in ihren Augen, als Minako sie öffnete und ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde eine ganze Kompanie Riesendämonen darin herummarschieren und ihr Hirn langsam aber sicher zu einem einzigen Klumpen zermatschen. Und dann war da noch ihr Arm und ihre Seite – an die mochte sie gar nicht erst denken!

Sie seufzte.

Da bemerkte Minako auf einmal die weissen Decken und die Verbände. Ausserdem kam ihr auch sonst in diesem Zimmer nichts bekannt vor. Es konnte also kaum ihr eigenes sein... und dann wurde ihr auf einmal alles klar, als hätte ein Sonnenstrahl die Dämonen in ihrem Kopf auf einmal verjagt: sie war in einem Krankenhaus! Auch das noch! In diesem Zustand - so konnte sie doch nicht kämpfen! Und der Dämon? Der lief noch immer frei herum und vergriff sich an Unschuldigen! Sie musste doch einfach etwas unternehmen können!

Aber sie wusste, dass sie machtlos war. In einer körperlichen Verfassung, in der sich sogar das Atmen anfühlte als würde es ihre Lungen zerreissen. Minako versuchte sich auf die eine Seite zu drehen, spürte aber den leichten Widerstand einer Infusion in ihrem rechten Unterarm und liess es schliesslich bleiben. Dann sah sie auf einmal Artemis auf einer Fensterheizung liegen und schlafen. Ein Lächeln huschte für wenige Momente über ihr Gesicht um dann gleich wieder zu verschwinden.

Armer Artemis! Er hatte sicher die halbe Nacht über sie gewacht. Das sah ihm ähnlich. Für einen kurzen Augenblick kam ein Funken Stolz in ihrer Brust auf. Dann sank ihr Kopf wieder auf das Kissen zurück und sie versuchte sich trotz allem zu entspannen und ihre Gedanken von Dämonen und dunklen Mächten weg zu lenken zu Erfreulicherem und weniger Sorgenvollem hin.

Sollte er ihr einen Blumenstrauss kaufen? Lächerlich wäre es, wenn sie es nicht wäre. _Ja, lächerlich_, dachte er. Er würde mit seinem, seine Schäbigkeit preisgebenden Blumengebindsel sicherlich vor Scham purpurrot im Boden des Krankenzimmers versinken. (Schlussendlich wusste er selbst nicht mehr mit Sicherheit, wie er in das kalkweisse Gebäude des City Hospitals gelangt war und auch jetzt kam ihm alles noch wie ein Traum vor.) Es war doch ganz einfach! Er würde jetzt an diese Theke gehen und würde nach dem blonden, fragilen Mädchen fragen, von dem er ja noch nicht einmal den Namen wusste. Er musst sich nur endlich dazu entschliessen.

Gib dir einen Ruck, dachte Allan. Doch die erhoffte Stimmungsänderung blieb aus und was es schliesslich noch viel schlimmer machte, war, dass sein schlechtes Gewissen ihn richtiggehend Zwang, eingehend die Heftchen am nahegelegenen Kiosk zu studieren - ohne dass die Buchstaben, welche als undefinierbare Fremdzeichen in unerreichbare Fernen zu rücken schienen, irgend einen Sinn ergeben wollten - anstatt seinen Blick auf die banal und kalt hergerichtete Theke zu lenken. So sah er auch nicht die weisse Katze, welche dort mit augenscheinlicher Erwartung die Besuchszeitentafel las. Und so fragte er sich auch nicht, wie eine Katze überhaupt dazu kam, plötzlich zu behaupten lesen zu können – geschweige denn sprechen.

Nein, da sah es sie nicht, doch als er sich endlich entschieden hatte, sich in Richtung Theke zu bewegen, wäre er um ein Haar über sie gestolpert, was ihn zutiefst verärgerte. Katzen hatten schliesslich in einem öffentlichen Spital wie diesem nichts zu suchen!

Als er dem weissen Ungetüm und Störenfried seiner wohlgelenkten Schritte nachstarrte, beschloss er auf einmal ihr zu folgen. Irgend etwas war mit dieser Katze nicht in Ordung - nebst der Tatsache, dass sie so ganz allein in diesem Spital herumspazieren durfte, ohne dass sich jemand um sie kümmerte oder sie vor die Tür stellte. Als er ihr folgte, fiel ihm auf, dass sie wohl schon eine ganze Weile hier gewesen sein musste, denn sie schien sich auszukennen, oder zumindest zielstrebig in eine Richtung zu marschieren. Alan hatte schon die vage Vermutung im Hinterkopf schweben gehabt, sich bei einer längeren Verfolgungsjagd am Ende in einer Küche wiederzufinden, um dem Tier bei einem kläglichen Miaukonzert um allfällige Häppchen oder Reste beizuwohnen, doch die Verfolgte schien so etwas niederes wie Essen nicht zu interessieren, denn sie kamen noch nicht einmal an einer Küche vorbei.

Schliesslich, ein paar irrwegige Gänge und Treppen später, befanden sie sich vor einem unauffälligen Krankenzimmer wie unzählige andere in diesem Gebäude. Zu Alans erstaunen sprang die Katze, unbeeindruckt von der kahlen, unfreundlichen Tür mit der Nummer 382, ganz ein einfach an der Tür hoch und fasste mit den Vorderpfoten die Türfalle. Im Fall riss sie sie herunter und mit einem unwirschen Knarren ergab sich eine Öffnung aus einem erfolgreichen Versuch. Lautlos wie fallende Schneeflocken tappte die weisse Katze durch den hellen Spalt, um sogleich dahinter mit einem ihrer Hinterbeine die Tür wieder zu zustossen.

_Das geht doch einfach zu weit!_, dachte Alan, als er dies verstohlen von hinter einer Ecke beobachtet hatte. Wem auch immer diese Katze gehörte, der musste sie geradezu unglaublich gut dressiert haben.

Alan schüttelte den Kopf.

Solle er reingehen? Diese Person, der diese Katze offensichtlich gehörte, und der sie treu ergeben zu sein schien, fragen, wie sie es angestellt hatte? Nein, natürlich nicht! Er war hier immer noch in einem Hospital und die Leute hier waren krank!

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und eine Krankenschwester in ebenso vollkommenem weiss wie alles andere hier, so dass es so schien, als wolle sie mit ihrer Umgebung verschmelzen, trat hinaus auf den Flur. Durch den Spalt, der wegen dem beträchtlichen Leibesumfang der Frau wesentlich grösser war, als jener der die Katze zuvor verursacht hatte, erhaschte Allen einen kurzen Blick auf die Person, die dahinter auf dem Krankenbett lag - und es wollte ihm beinahe das Herz stillstehen!

Atmete da nicht jemand? Minako öffnete die Augen ganz langsam. Das konnte unmöglich Artemis sein. Er atmete nicht so laut. Und was war das für ein Duft? Blumen? Ja, das mussten einfach Blumen sein. Rosen, und vielleicht noch Tulpen.

Langsam, ohne auch nur den kleinsten Muskel zu rühren, aus Angst davor, es könne wieder schmerzen, versuchte sie sich wieder ins Bewusstsein zu rufen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen.

Da sass jemand. An ihrem Bett. Aber sie kannte doch niemanden hier. Warum würde dieser Junge sie also besuchen kommen?

„Du..." hörte sie eine Stimme. Sie war tief und nicht unangenehm, ein wohlklingender Bariton vielleicht? Also ganz eindeutig die Stimme eines Mannes „Du..." versuchte er es noch einmal „...bist also in Ordnung?"

In Ordnung? Für einen Moment musste sie die einzelnen Silben zu Worten zusammensetzen um wirklich zu verstehen, was dieser junge Mann da gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte; es auf japanisch übersetzen, langsam durch ihre Gedanken gleiten lassen bis es fast wie Honig, den sie so gerne ass, mit einem tieferen Verständnis verschmolz.

„Ich denke schon..." formte sie mühsam, fast flüsternd mit den Lippen. Ihr brennender Hals machte ihr zu schaffen.

„Der Arzt sagte, Du hättest Dich schwer verletzt, die Muskeln angerissen..." er brach ab, und es hörte sich an, als hätte er noch viel mehr sagen wollen.

Minako lächelte. Irgendwie war er ihr sympathisch. Mit seinem etwas zerzausten Haar, dass ihm fast schwarz und halblang über die Stirn zu knittern schien, wie ein schlecht gefaltetes Origami aus reinem Samt. Die vielleicht etwas zu hohen Backenknochen, die die Linien seines Gesichts gerade so ausserordentlich betonten und die vielleicht etwas spitze Nase, die, auch wenn er ohne Zweifel Europäer war, zwar makellos gerade, wenn auch ein bisschen hart und steil, wie ein geschliffener Felsvorsprung mit eben der wilden Schärfe aus seinem Gesicht ragte.

„Ja, so fühle ich mich auch." sprach sie etwas deutlicher und kaum waren ihr die Worte aus dem Mund gewichen, der sich auch sogleich zu einem Lächeln verzog, wusste sie, dass sie sich in ihn verlieben konnte…


End file.
